Lloyd drowning oneshot
by Randomfanfics131
Summary: This is my version of Ninjago season 8, episode 8. I personally thought that the episode would have been better if Lloyd drowned, because thats what the plot was sort of pointing to but *shrug* oh well. So this is how i believe the episode should have went. Omg the difference between this fanfic and my other... Wow More characters than stated. Stated characters are main.


Lloyd rubbed his head where Harmuni had taken a hair from him. "Ouch"he murmured. Did Harumi really have to be that harsh when she had taken a piece of his hair? Lloyd watched helplessly as he was raised into the air and Harumi walked over to his mom instead. "Don't you dare touch her." he said in a menacing tone. Harumi just laughed it off with a "Sure Lloyd" Harumi began chanting, and Lloyd desperately tried to reason with her. "I get it. I hurt you, and you wanna hurt me. But this isn't the way. You don't have to do this." But Harumi made no movement to show that she had heard him. As Lloyd watched with rising doom at Harumi's chanting, he heard muffled conversation somewhere. He looked past the strange triangle thing that was opening a portal, and saw the two door guards being dragged away by a someone wearing red and someone wearing grey. He smiled. Looks like the ninja had managed to make it after all.

Lloyd watched helplessly(again)as the ninja fought. Suddenly, he realized something. His mom was still underwater. He panicked. He couldn't say anything because that would distract the ninja and Harumi might continue her chanting. Yes, Jay and Cole had managed to stop Harumi's chanting, but Lloyd knew that the portal wouldn't close for 10 minutes. He watched as Zane fought and overpowered Mr.E, and allowed himself a little smug smile. He watched Nya and Kai defending Jay and Cole while they fought Harumi. He glanced over at the water over where his mom would be right now. It had been little under a minute since she went in. Lloyd jumped hard on the floor of his cage, but it wouldn't go even a bit down. He tried again, only to fall down and find the broken tip of his suddenly had an idea. A shudder passed through his body as he realized what he would have to do in order to save his mother...

He now understood what Harumi had meant when she had said "choose between their precious Green Ninja, or his mother." One of them would die. One of them would get plunged into the water where who knew what was waiting to eat them. Or, they would get lowered into the water and that would be it. They would drown. Another shudder passed through him as a memory flashed into his mind./span/p

Morro had thrown his body over the edge, and Lloyd was more scared than ever. Lloyd could swim, of course, but being possessed by Morro had taken the best of his energy, especially since Morro had taken terrible care of his body. A meal or two a week was all Morro ate, and even so he ate little to nothing. He didn't sleep, so Lloyd was extremely exhausted and was about to pass out. As his body smacked across the strong currented waters, he felt himself falling under the dreadful water. His breathing stopped for a moment before he pushed himself harder then ever and emerged out of the water for a breath of air. He felt his body fall down again, and keeping his arm outreached, his conciousness slipped away. He jerked awake as strong arms in red sleeves pulled him out, and he shook himself awake so he could walk out of the cave(supporting most of his weight on Kai) with the rest of his fellow Ninja

Lloyd trembled as the memory finished playing in his head. That had been one of the scariest moments of his life, scarier then when he was trying to fight Morro(the first time), or fight the Overlord, or fight the Anacondrai Army, or fight Chen, or fight the-well, you get it. Point is, Lloyd had a fear of drowning. Not a fear of water, a fear of drowning. As Lloyd continued watching the fight down below, he saw a terrible scene. Not the fight with the Ninja, they were doing great. But Lloyd watched with rising dread as a weapon that Kai shot out of a Son of Garmadon flew to the lever, and hit it. Lloyd rose into the sky, while his mom dropped into the waters below. None of the Ninja had noticed it, and Lloyd knew that they couldn't do anything about it anyway, because if Lloyd's mom came up, Lloyd would go down. As much as he hated it, he knew his team would never choose his mom over him. He grabbed the blunt sword edge, gulped, and got ready./span/p

He drew the sword tip back slightly, and darted back and forth with his eyes to check the distance and his aim. He let go and with a "thunk" the sword tip cut the tip of the lever. Lloyd felt a sense of dread that he had made the wrong choice before he flew into the ocean of waters underneath him.

At first, the water felt nice. Lloyd wasn't too deep in, and after a few hasty tries, he was able to open his eyes. The water was pure blue, and few fish were nearby. Lloyd saw no sea monsters, but that just meant that he would die a slow death of suffocation. His chest felt heavy and tight , like someone had put a rock on top and on the sides of him. The water didn't seem as nice as it had done before. His nose was itching to take a breath, but Lloyd knew breathing in the water would do nothing. The water now burned his eyes everytime he blinked, but he kept them open, determined to spend his last time on Earth taking in his surroundings. He could have maybe sent a beam of green light to show his ninja friends that he was there, but Lloyd knew that it might not work with the enderstone around him. He had also accepted his destiny. He decided to make a final mark, and although his chest felt like it was going to explode and his throat was aching and his eyes were itching to close on him, he bent down and picked up a stray piece of wood. He quickly engraved a message in it, then he stumbled to the back wall of his cage, and he allowed his eyes to close on him as he drifted into the realm of the dead.


End file.
